Serendipity
by TillySnape
Summary: "Oh Fitzy my sweet, when you grow up, Elizabeth is going to be your wife", Mrs Bennet informed the toddler, "We named her just for you!" Fitzwilliam looked at her intently with his big brown eyes; Mrs Bennet took that as agreement. When you and your bestie are named after one of the most famous couples in literature, people have expectations. Modern AU.


_A few people mentioned that Peter and Anne's death in 'Manners Makyth Man' made them sad. So I wrote an AU version of my Modern AU. Inception-y! Sharing now as I haven't had time for an MMM update this week._

_**Stand alone - no need to read MMM**_

_The first part is pretty much identical to MMM, with just one small tweak. The alternative story begins after the first xXx line break.  
_

_Total fluff. Enjoy!_

xXx

**Oxford, England**

**John Radcliffe Hospital Maternity Ward  
****September 1983**

Thom wasn't much for putting himself out, but he had to say something to the man opposite him. He was fairly sure having your head in your hands wasn't a good sign. Thom had been staring at him long enough that he could identify nearly every strand of grey in the dark curls, but the man still hadn't looked up. Not to mention the muttering was driving him mad.

"Is everything all right?"

The curls lifted to reveal red rimmed eyes. Oh shit, thought Thom, maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"Sorry", said the stranger, "I'm just exhausted. I haven't slept for days. I feel a bit of a prick saying it, I know my wife wasn't exactly having a picnic in there, but I was in surgery before her labour started and god could I do with a sleep."

Thom laughed in relief. Taking the piss out of wives he could do!

"Hiding out, are you? The wife wanted me to come in with her but I wasn't having that. If my dad could be at the pub when I was born, Fi should be chuffed I made it to the waiting room!"

"No, I went in. I wish I hadn't really. It was terrifying. I thought it'd be alright, being a doctor myself, but it's different when it's your wife. I was so shocked by it all I even agreed to Anne's stupid idea for the name."

"Oh?" Thom leaned forward eagerly. That explained the muttering. He loved a good bit of stupidity.

"Fitzwilliam"

Thom quirked an eyebrow. "The surname? Is it a family name or something? Bit formal these days, but he could go by William." That sounded a bit too helpful for Thom, so he added "Or Wills, I hear it's favoured by the royal family."

"Ha", grunted curly top, "that's not the worst of it. Maybe I should introduce myself." He stuck out his hand. "Peter Darcy at your service."

Thom shook the hand and smirked. "Mr Bennet at yours. But you can call me Thom. Your boy will be my son-in-law after all."

"Bugger off! Are you serious? Are you telling me you named your daughter Elizabeth Bennet? I thought my wife was the only Austen nutter and I've found another one in the waiting room!"

Thom couldn't hold back his chuckles. "Don't worry Darcy, I'm only winding you up! I don't even have a daughter yet. And the wife is positive ours is a boy too. But Elizabeth was the second child after all, so you never know!"

Peter grinned wryly. "Don't be a git, Bennet. I've just fathered bloody Fitzwilliam Darcy and I don't have a Pemberley to pass on. Have a little sympathy, will you?"

They both started laughing at that. The slightly hysterical kind of laughter brought on by the potent mix of boredom, anxiety, and sleep deprivation common to this particular waiting room. The ward sister came round the corner and told them to keep it down.

"Oh dear. Now we're in trouble with Matron!", sniggered Thom, "You are having a bad night!"

"Come on then, tell me how your wife became so keen on Pride and Prejudice."

"Well she always was. Loved it since she was a girl. She loves all Austen's books actually. She is doing her thesis on Regency literature, so her head has been full of Austen character names throughout the pregnancy. I tease her that she only married me for my surname. Now she's making me worry I'm right!"

Thom raised his eyebrow. Darcy must be a good decade older than him and his wife was still at university? Maybe she was a doctoral student. Regardless, this conversation was turning out to be very entertaining. "Shame she isn't called Elizabeth herself" he mused. Of course not, that would be far too funny to happen in real life.

"Her name is _Anne_."

"Yes, you mentioned that. Is that relevant? I'm afraid my literary knowledge has reached its limit."

"Lady Anne Darcy is Fitzwilliam Darcy's mother in the book."

He was wrong. The story could get better, and it most definitely had. "I'd keep the names quiet if I were you, Darcy. This is the kind of thing the papers would love!" Peter just groaned.

The sister reappeared. "Mr Bennet? Congratulations, you have a daughter. Your wife is ready for you to see now."

"Thank you, Sister." Thom smirked at Peter once more. "Maybe I will have a Lizzy Bennet after all."

"Don't do it man! It's not as funny as it sounds when it's your child." Peter was completely in earnest.

Thom smiled again "Darcy, it's been a pleasure. Good luck to you."

"You too Bennet." Peter's head was already back in his hands as Thom turned the corner.

-x-

"Fi, my darling, where's our little bundle of joy?"

Fi's smile was tired but radiant. "Oh Thom, she's so beautiful. I know I wanted a boy, but I can't imagine anything better than this little love. I only wonder what we can call her. All our names are useless now!"

'"I might have an idea"

"Hmm. I don't trust the look in your eye, Thomas Bennet. You mean some mischief!"

Thom laughed and told her the story of Fitzwillam's name. Fiona's eyes lit up at the mention of Darcy being a doctor.

"Ooh. I do like the idea of calling her after a book character. It's very classy. And if a surgeon can do it, then it's certainly good enough for the Bennets! And wouldn't it be a lovely story at their wedding?"

Thom rolled his eyes. Fi and her snobbery about doctors! As if she hadn't grown up in Blackbird Leys. Darcy was right, it wasn't as funny with your own child. "Alright love, maybe you could give Jane her first feed before we marry her off! And there's a little problem, before you get too enthusiastic. Everyone knows the first Bennet daughter was Jane, so you can't name her Elizabeth."

"Oh yes," breathed Fiona excitedly, "I remember now! It was on the telly a few years ago." Of course she hadn't read it. Thom loved his wife but he did wish she was more interested in educating herself. "Jane marries someone rich and then her husband introduces Darcy to Lizzy!"

Thom didn't bother to correct that, she was close enough. He just looked at her.

"Well then," she declared, "she must be called Jane. And the next one will be Elizabeth."

"I don't like it"

"It was your idea in the first place! And Jane was my mother's middle name. We could add Gladys to it. I don't like Gladys for a first, but as a middle name it'd be ok and your mum would be chuffed to bits..." she wheedled.

Thom sighed

"Or you can think of a name yourself?" They both knew that wouldn't happen.

"Fine. We'll call her Jane!" he agreed exasperatedly.

"Thank you, love." Fiona said with a kiss. "Jane Gladys Bennet" They both stared down at their daughter, Thom was starting to smile at her scrunched up little face when Fi chipped in with "and the next one will be Elizabeth."

"Fi!" Thom groaned. She looked at him, all innocence. He paused to think about it. He could never win with Fi, she could argue for Britain. And they only had the one baby to name right now. It would be ages before the next one, she'd probably forget. He liked a quiet life. Plus, the next one might be a boy. So he looked back down at Jane "She's beautiful isn't she? Well done love." Fiona's answering smile was a little smug, but he ignored it.

xXx

** John Radcliffe Hospital Cardiothoracic Ward  
****March 1984**

Thom Bennet ignored a lot of things it didn't suit him to deal with. He gets that from his Mum. Gladys Bennet has recently been ignoring pains in her chest. Which is why he was once again on a hospital ward in the JR speaking to Peter Darcy. Gladys had been brought in after having a heart attack and undergone bypass surgery.

"I'm so annoyed that she didn't say anything about the pains before it got so bad. I feel awful we didn't notice."

"It wasn't ideal, no, and having had a heart attack will lengthen her recovery time, but she would have needed surgery regardless. It went very well and she should bounce back from it with time. She's fairly young, so it's a good prognosis."

"Thank you Darcy. I'm relieved to hear that. I'm very glad you were here to help her. I don't know what we'd do without her. It's been great to have her so near us this last year."

"Yes, I saw on her notes that she'd moved from York. Did she want to be able to spoil her new granddaughter?"

"Well that was the motivation to finally move, when Fi got pregnant. But she's on her own as well, with Dad gone she only really has me. York is a bit far."

"I know what you mean. Anne's family is all in Oxford and it's great to have them around."

"What about your own?"

"Shrewsbury. Not too bad. I went to university in Birmingham, so I've moved in 2 leaps."

"So we both moved for our wives! Well, I moved for university and stayed for my wife."

"I really did move for Anne. We met in Birmingham, when she was visiting a friend of hers. When it got serious, her being from Oxford and doing her PhD here, it was easier for me to move. It was only my job really."

Thom raised his eyebrow and smirked "Sounds like she's got you under her thumb!"

"No fear! I know when I've got a good thing!"

They laughed together. Thom felt a lot better having chatted to Darcy. He was a decent chap.

"We should have a get together some time. It sounds like our ladies might have a lot in common!"

"I think they've met a few times at the mum and babies group actually."

"Oh, yes, that rings a bell."

"Would you be interested in a day out in London? We're going to the boat race next week. Anne has a couple of friends from college rowing. We thought we'd take the train, make a day of it. If you don't mind leaving your Mum."

"If Mum is doing ok by next week I think Fi would really like a day out. Thanks."

"My pleasure. I'll just give you our contact details and we can let the ladies organise it between them."

"Even better."

Thom, Fi, Peter, and Anne, got on swimmingly on their day out. Fitzwilliam and Jane were a little young to make friends but were very excited to cheer Oxford to victory alongside their parents. Fiona was thrilled to make some "posh" friends. She was a good sort, if a little overly impressed by money and status, so Anne and Peter were amused rather than offended by her occasional gushing over 'the surgeon'. Their London day became an annual event, and the first of many joint family experiences. Gladys made a full recovery and happily babysat for them all when they wanted some more grown up outings.

xXx

**John Radcliffe Hospital Maternity Ward  
****August 1984**

Thom and Fiona's second daughter was born less than a year after the first. Fiona hadn't forgotten about the name Elizabeth, and Anne was her campaign manager. Peter laughingly supported them and helpfully reminded the ladies how nice it would be if Fitzwilliam had an Elizabeth to love. Like fate. Thom, ganged up on, did not take long to cave. Feeling grateful for her friend's assistance, Fiona named the baby Elizabeth Anne. Thom, equally indebted, promised Peter he would find a way to be just as helpful to him.

-x-

"Fitzwilliam, come and meet your new friend Elizabeth"

Fitzwilliam said something that sounded a little like "bef" and looked obediently at the tiny baby. "Babababa" he said seriously, and tried to stroke her.

"Careful darling, not so rough. She's very little."

"Baba" he agreed.

"Oh Fitzy my sweet, when you grow up, Elizabeth is going to be your wife", Mrs Bennet informed him, "We named her just for you!" Fitzwilliam looked at her intently with his big brown eyes; Fiona took that as agreement.

-x-

Thom tried to rebel by calling the new baby Lizzy, but Mr Bennet did that in the book too. So he gave in to his wife and friends and to his amusement, and, as he often did, made it all into a big joke. He renamed the cat Kitty and, when they got a dog she was named Lydia. When the Bennet's long awaited third (and last) child ended up being a boy, Thom asked Fi to give him the middle name Mariam. Fiona liked to boast about Thom teaching Classics so she agreed to his suggestion of a biblical Greek name without question. She didn't realise it meant Mary until Thomas Jr was in prep school.

xXx

**Headington Prep School  
****1 September 1988**

"But _whhhhy_ can't Fitz come with me Mummy? He needs me!"

"Darling, you know Fitz goes to a different school. You go here because it's Daddy's school. Look, can you see over the road? That's where Daddy's classroom is."

"Does Daddy not allow Fitz to go to his school?"

"No darling. Daddy loves Fitz just as much as you..."

"NO ONE LOVES MY FITZY AS MUCH AS ME" argued Lizzy. Fiona sighed. She could really do without a full on Lizzy melt down today.

"Darling.." She felt a little hand grab her arm.

"Lizzy", interrupted Jane quietly, "_I'm_ going to be with you. I need you too."

"I know Janey, but I want Fitz _and_ you!" she let out a big sigh.

"Don't be mad Lizzy but I like that it's just you and me. Fitz is fun, but I like sister time."

Lizzy beamed at Jane. Fiona sighed in relief. Thank God for Jane. She was blessed with all the calm, good natured affability of her namesake. And she had Lizzy wrapped round her tiny finger.

"Ok Janey! Let's do sister time and then we can have Fitzy time." She turned, "Right, Mummy?"

"Yes darling, you can play with Fitz later. Remember it's Jane and Fitz's birthday dinner later?"

"Oh, yes!" shouted Lizzy, with a tiny fist pump. Jane smiled shyly.

"Let's hurry up now and get to your classroom so you can have a lovely day at school first."

"Ok Mummy" both girls agreed.

She would have to ring Anne as soon as she got home. She hoped Fitzwilliam was taking the separation better than Lizzy.

-x-

"Mama, tell me again why Lizzy has to go to a different school than me?"

"Headington is a girls' school, sweetheart, and your school is a boys' school. We did think about sending you to different schools but Uncle Thom works at Headington, so it's cheaper and easier for Jane and Lizzy to go there. And you're the year above them anyway, so even if you did go to school together, you wouldn't be in the same class. I'm sorry, I know it makes you a little sad."

"It's okay Mama, I understand. But I can play with Lizzy later, right?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Remember it's your birthday dinner later?"

Though they had been born only an hour apart, Fitzwilliam and Jane had actually been born on different days; 31st August and 1st September respectively. The Darcys and Bennets celebrated jointly, hosting it on alternate years; last year they celebrated on Fitz's birthday at the Darcys, this year was Jane's turn.

"I forgot! Can I play with Lydia too?"

Lydia was the Bennets' new puppy, bought for Lizzy's birthday a few weeks before.

"As long as you're careful. She's still quite little and Thom is training her."

"Lizzy says Lydia knows her training, but she just likes to widdle in people's shoes for fun." he sniggered. Jane wasn't the only one who lived up to her namesake.

xXx

**Headington  
****October 1995**

"I think you should stay with us tonight. It's awful weather. It's not safe to be out. And the kids will love it."

"Sleepover! Sleepover! Sleepover!" chanted the children.

"Yes, do stay" added Fiona, "I worry about Anne, so close to her date."

"All right" agreed Peter.

xXx

**John Radcliffe Hospital Maternity Ward  
****October 1995**

"Well _I_ think the timing of the birth was a sign, just as we've been watching the BBC miniseries. You simply have to name her accordingly." Thom had a long memory. He raised an eyebrow towards Peter. "It's like fate."

Anne was thrilled at his support. Peter shot Thom a dirty look.

"I'll tell Fi what Mariam means" he hissed

"Feel free. He's already been christened." Thom responded smugly.

Anne gazed at Peter beseechingly. This time, Fiona was her cheerleader. Peter didn't turn out to be any more resilient than Thom.

And so, a new Georgiana Darcy was introduced to the world.

-x-

"She's so little" breathed Fitzwilliam, enthralled.

"Babies aren't that interesting" claimed Lizzy, not a little jealously, "they just sleep and poop!" Darcy was busier since they'd both started secondary school, and she didn't want to be replaced as his favourite girl.

"You think Thomas is lots of fun!"

"He is", she admitted begrudgingly, "now that he's a little older."

"Maybe they'll be best friends too, just like us. I hope so."

"Me too"

xXx

**Headington School Millennium Disco  
****December 1999**

"Oooh Jamie, you're soooo funny! Tell me more..." teased Lizzy. Jane had recently developed an interest in boys, specifically in Fitz's friend James Davis, and Elizabeth found it hilarious.

"Lizzy please! Someone will hear you!" Jane had gone red right to the tips of her ears.

"Jane and Jamie, sitting in a tree..."

"I'm just being nice!"

"Oh yes, _very_ nice!" Lizzy laughed

"Shut up! You brought Darcy!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes. " Yes, _Fitz_!" Lizzy prided herself on not being as silly all the other girls in her class. She couldn't see what the fuss was about. Having adventures with Fitz was much more fun than being an idiot over a boy.

Lizzy and Fitz escaped the hall during a slow dance, finally driven to disgust when Jamie stuck his tongue down Jane's throat.

"So gross!" exclaimed Lizzy

"Yeah," sighed Darcy (Only Lizzy was allowed to call him Fitz. No-one else, not even himself in his head.) "Aren't you curious, though?"

"Who is she?" Lizzy turned on him furiously

"No one!" He might have squeaked a little. He coughed. "No one, of course." Deeper. "I just wondered what all the fuss was about."

"I suppose we could give it a go."

"Really?" That came out a little too eagerly. He cursed himself.

"Well, in the interest of learning, obviously." Lizzy seemed shy. Lizzy was never shy.

He turned towards her and lifted his hand to smooth back her curls.

She let out a shaky breath.

They moved ever so slowly toward each other until their lips met. And sparked. They did it again. They didn't go back inside.

-x-

"Where did you two get to?" asked Jane

"Like you noticed! That was some snog!" laughed Lizzy

"James asked me to be his girlfriend!" beamed Jane, "I'm so happy!"

"That's brilliant Jane."

"Davis says you've taken him on, Jane. I've told him he better be nice or I'll play big brother and kick his arse!"

"Darcy! Jamie is always nice."

"He better be!" Lizzy added menacingly

"She does scary better than you" laughed Jamie

"If only we could find you a boyfriend Lizzy, then we could go on a double date!"

"I don't _want_ a boyfriend!" Lizzy shuddered. "No offence Jamie."

"None taken."

"How about me and Fitz come with you, just like we always do, and then you can go somewhere else and do yucky stuff that I definitely don't want to see. What do you think Fitz?"

"I definitely don't want to see yucky stuff either"

Lizzy and Fitz smirked. Jane laughed.

"Ok we'll just do everything we always do and Jamie and I will enjoy being a couple while you two grow old being grumpy together."

"Fine by me" Lizzy smiled at Fitz. His eyes were soft as he gazed back at her.

-x-

Everyone loved Jamie and he soon became as regular a feature at the Bennet house as Darcy was.

Lizzy continued to proclaim that a boyfriend was unnecessary. Fiona had read a parenting book about being open and accepting of your kids, and had once had a very awkward conversation checking whether Lizzy didn't want a girlfriend instead. Lizzy was quite touched, telling her mum "No, I promise I would tell you, but I don't want a boyfriend or a girlfriend. I have Fitz."

Jamie and Jane had been together for over almost eighteen months by the time the Winchester Senior Prom came round. It was hard to tell whether Jane or Fiona was more excited.

Darcy said he didn't need a date. Anne was worried too. She and Fiona had talked about it. Anne thought Fitzwilliam might be too shy, and shouldn't have been sent to a boys school. Fiona though he might study too much. Jamie thought Darcy was a stick in the mud! In the end, he was easily persuaded to bring Lizzy to make up their usual foursome. He didn't need anyone else either.

Jane didn't wonder or worry. She had caught them snogging more than once.

xXx

**New College, University of Oxford  
****October 2002**

Lizzy had been at college for two days now. Fiona hadn't been able to persuade her daughter to live at home, but at least Lizzy was close enough to visit easily.

"It's only me! I thought I'd bring you some lunch. I'm sure you won't be eating enough..."

Fiona stopped dead and stared at the bed. The occupants stared back. Everyone was very silent.

"Fitzwilliam isn't in his room Fi. Lizzy do you... Oh!"

That was Anne.

Fiona found her voice first (of course).

"Oh I just KNEW you were meant to get married!"

"But I thought you didn't want a boyfriend Lizzy?" asked Anne, somewhat confused.

"I don't, because I have _Fitz_"

"We _have_ been saying so for years." Darcy found his voice.

"Years?" Anne echoed faintly

"Well of course!" Fiona told her. "They were meant to be. It's so romantic!"

"I appreciate your support auntie Fi, but could we possibly have a moment to get dressed before we discuss it?"

"Yes Mum," Lizzy pipped up, "and lets have lunch before you marry me off!"

"Do you know", replied her mother, "that's almost exactly what your Dad said to me the night Jane and Fitzwilliam were born."


End file.
